1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device including divided display regions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some high-definition display devices including, for example, 4K2K picture elements (3840 picture elements in width and 2160 picture elements in length) or 8K4K picture elements (7680 picture elements in width and 4320 picture elements in length) may not have enough time to write a display data signal to each pixel electrode. Accordingly, in order to have enough time to write a signal, a divisional drive technology exists in which a screen is divided into upper and lower display regions that are driven concurrently and in parallel.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-048421 discloses a technique for delaying the output of video signals corresponding to a plurality of pixels positioned at a centermost portion in the case where, in a display device that is driven by a divisional drive technology, scanning is performed from an end of each of the divided display regions toward the center.
The wiring capacitance and wiring resistance generated by data signal lines influence data signals that are output from a data driver to the data signal lines in such a manner that waveforms of the data signals become less sharp and more rounded as the data signal lines are closer to the boundary between divided display regions having long wiring distances. In addition, since the upper and lower display regions of the screen are driven in parallel, waveforms of data signals change discontinuously at the boundary portion compared with the other portions. For example, this may cause the boundary portion to display a line having a brightness different from that in the other portions even if a single tone image is to be displayed on the entire screen.
With the technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-048421, it is difficult to sufficiently compensate for the influence of a rounded waveform of a data signal. In addition, in the technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-048421, a data driver that can delay the output of video signals has to be used.